Cher Harry
by Petitchaton
Summary: « Cher Harry, je t’écris cette lettre, que tu ne liras jamais… » POV Draco, style épistolaire


**Cher Harry**

**DISCLAIMER** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et Drame

**RATTING :** M pour langage

**RESUME :** « Cher Harry, je t'écris cette lettre, que tu ne liras jamais… »

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « précédente » pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Vif d'Or est ma bêta sur cette fic.

**OooooooooO**

Cher Harry,

Je t'écris cette lettre, que tu ne liras jamais, pour parler enfin à quelqu'un de ce que je ressens. Pourquoi toi ? Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. C'est juste une question qui restera sans réponse. Ou plutôt, c'est une question qui n'a plus de réponse aujourd'hui. Mais je m'en moque car plus rien n'a d'importance depuis la fin de la guerre. Je t'écris donc une lettre. Une lettre banale comme le sont toutes les lettres que l'on peut rédiger au cours d'une vie. Une simple lettre remplie de solitude et d'âme en peine.

Non, remplie de _**ma**_ solitude et de _**mon**_ âme en peine.

J'avance dans l'allée silencieuse de ce cimetière lugubre et je suis vide sans toi. Mes pas me conduisent inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que la guerre m'a laissé de ta personne. Je suis debout devant ce que cette putain de guerre a fait de toi. Une tombe. Oui, il ne me reste plus que ce morceau de pierre grise et froide pour me souvenir de la chaleur de ton regard et de la douceur de ton sourire.

Je ne sais pas si tu le vois d'où tu es mais il pleut aujourd'hui. Il pleut et je n'ai même pas pris de cape pour me protéger de toute cette eau qui coule sur mon corps à peine recouvert par quelques vêtements. Je ne sais pas où tu es parti et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as abandonné dans un monde qui n'a plus de sens puisque tu n'es plus là. Peut-être voudrais-tu savoir comment je me porte depuis le temps où l'on ne s'est plus parlé ?

Je suis navré de t'apprendre que je ne vais pas bien.

J'ai si mal que j'ai l'impression de n'être plus que douleur et larmes contenues. Je souffre à tel point que, souvent, j'ai l'étrange sensation de n'être même plus vivant. Non, je ne suis plus qu'un corps et une âme perclus de douleur. Et le pire, c'est que personne ne remarque à quel point je vais mal. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, le Prince de Glace, qui me vantais de n'avoir besoin de personne et bien, j'aimerais à présent que quelqu'un soit là pour m'apprendre à survivre sans toi.

Survivre.

C'est bien le mot. Car je ne vis plus depuis ta mort. Non, je fais juste semblant car c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Depuis que tu es parti, ma vie n'est plus la même. L'existence a comme un goût de souffre et chaque jour qui se lève ne m'apporte rien. La vie n'est plus qu'un mot. Un mot sans saveur, sans intérêt et surtout dépourvu de sens. Vivre ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ?

J'ai perdu le seul être qui, à lui seul, peuplait l'univers pour moi. J'ai perdu le Roi qui gouvernait mon royaume imaginaire. Je t'ai tout simplement perdu. Je suis seul au monde à présent. Je souffre et personne ne le voit. Je saigne et personne ne comprend que je suis mort moi aussi ce soir-là lorsque Voldemort a pris ta vie. Je suis seul face au vide. Je suis seul face à ton silence. Je suis seul face à ma solitude.

Mon visage en est même ridé. Ridé par les larmes que je verse chaque nuit sur mon oreiller. Ridé par les faux sourires que j'adresse à tes amis pour leur faire croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Si tu pouvais voir à quel point je parais vieux aujourd'hui. Non, pas vieux. Je dirais plutôt que je semble déjà être usé comme une vieille plume qu'on a trop souvent utilisée.

Je ne te parle même pas de mon cœur, cet organe ingrat, qui a mis 17 ans avant de se rendre compte qu'il existait et qu'il était capable d'aimer. Enfin, mon cœur s'est emmuré dans le silence et dans le froid de ton absence. Peu m'importe qui m'appelle à présent, ce n'est jamais toi. Ce ne sera plus jamais toi…

Je suis venu ici dans le but de t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis venu au cimetière pour trouver assez de courage pour t'avouer que quelque chose s'est définitivement brisé en moi. Un peu comme un vase de porcelaine qui éclate en mille morceaux en tombant sur le sol. Certains essayent de recoller les débris mais le vase n'est plus jamais aussi beau qu'avant. C'est la même chose pour moi. Tes amis tentent vainement de me sauver mais à quoi bon ? Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Et je mens, Harry.

Je mens tout le temps et à tout le monde. Je réponds hypocritement prétendant que tout va bien alors que je m'enfonce dans un gouffre sans fond. Je n'ai même pas l'honnêteté de reconnaître que je pleure encore souvent lorsque je pense à toi. Je suis en train de pleurer d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis devant ta tombe et que j'ai mal au cœur ?

Oui, je vais mal mais j'essaye de le masquer par tous les moyens. Même si c'est dur. Même si la vie sans toi n'a plus aucune importance. Même si chaque jour est vain puisque tu es mort de toute façon. Même si je te déteste pour m'avoir abandonné sur cette terre. Même si je te hais pour m'avoir tout simplement condamné à vivre malgré la douleur.

Tu dois être fier de toi, non ?

Tu as réussi à contraindre un Malfoy et tu m'as condamné à la pire chose qui soit. Tu m'obliges à vivre encore et encore pour m'occuper de cet enfant que tu m'as donné avant de partir. C'est la mission que tu m'as confiée juste avant de mourir. Je dois élever notre fille et pour elle, je dois me relever et penser à l'avenir. Et tout ce que j'ai envie de te répondre aujourd'hui, c'est que tous ces mots ne sont que des absurdités.

Merde ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point j'ai mal ? Mal de vivre sans toi ? Mal de toi, tout simplement ? Et pourtant, Cassandre est là. Elle est si belle et elle te ressemble tant. J'aimerais te dire que je l'aime autant que toi, voire même que je l'aime plus que toi, mais je te mentirais. Cassandre est certes ma fille mais elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur car j'ai la honteuse faiblesse de te préférer.

Je sais Harry, je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire ce genre de chose mais j'avais besoin de reconnaître la vérité au moins une fois dans mon existence de mensonges. Tu veux que je te confie un autre secret plus grave encore ? Plus les jours passent et plus j'apprends à détester notre enfant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle me fait sans cesse penser à toi et qu'à cause d'elle, je suis incapable d'oublier ta présence.

Elle a les mêmes mimiques que toi lorsque tu te levais le matin. Elle a aussi ce sourire tendre que tu n'adressais qu'à moi et à moi seul. Elle a également ton regard émeraude et la voir vivre, alors que tu es mort, est une torture. Au départ, pourtant, je pensais me raccrocher à elle mais je me suis trompé. Je la maudis pour m'obliger à devoir rester vivant et je la hais pour être tellement toi sans être toi en même temps.

Et je me déteste pour ressentir tout ça.

Oh Harry, j'ai si peur aujourd'hui car mon existence semble se dérouler comme un cauchemar sans fin. Chaque soir, je me couche dans ce grand lit froid où nous avons tant de fois fait l'amour. Chaque matin, je me lève sans que tu viennes te blottir contre moi en me murmurant des mots tendres dépourvus de sens. Et je pars travailler au Ministère en essayant de me dire que cela fait déjà un an et qu'il est temps d'oublier, qu'il est temps de t'oublier.

Mais comment oublier l'inoubliable ? Comment effacer l'ineffaçable ? Comment oser te jeter hors de ma vie alors que tu es celui qui m'a donné envie de vivre ? Comment continuer à exister lorsqu'on a perdu sa raison de vivre ? Comment tenir son rôle de père exemplaire face au monde entier quand on a même plus la force d'embrasser la joue de son enfant tellement cela fait mal de la voir vivante à ta place ?

Lorsque tu me regardais, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais être un type bien. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus tes yeux pour me guider et je retrouve mon ancien caractère de noble Sang Pur que la vie a pourri et gâté. Étrangement, tes amis ont l'air de comprendre et même d'accepter ma réaction qui n'est qu'un mécanisme d'autodéfense. Je me replie sur moi-même pour ne plus souffrir.

Harry, pourquoi me forces-tu à endurer cet enfer ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu me punisses ainsi ? Pendant trois ans, je n'ai fait que t'aimer. Peut-être mal au début, c'est vrai, mais c'était juste parce que je ne savais pas comment faire face à mes sentiments. Je n'avais jamais aimé un homme et je n'avais jamais été amoureux. La preuve est que, dans notre innocence de l'amour homosexuel, nous avons conçu un enfant à seulement 17 ans.

Tu sais que j'ai gardé toutes tes photos ?

Je les regarde souvent le soir avant d'aller me coucher lorsque Cassandre dort déjà et que je suis enfin seul. Je prends alors l'album rouge, c'est mon préféré, et je pleure devant ces preuves de notre bonheur. Parfois, je me dis que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve que je me suis inventé pour fuir la guerre et le sang. Mais nos photos sont là pour me rappeler que tu as fait partie de mon existence et que tu m'as rendu heureux. Oh oui, j'ai été heureux avec toi.

Je sors une photo de mon portefeuille. C'est une photo très simple qui date de notre septième année d'études à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est Colin Crivey qui l'avait prise, à ton insu, après un match de Quiddich. Je contemple longuement ton sourire figé sur le papier glacé et je sens un poignard lacérer mon cœur et mon âme. Depuis ton décès, je ne fais que des conneries.

Hier, j'ai encore ramené un type de l'_Allée des Embrumes _et j'ai baisé avec lui. J'ai baisé comme un animal pour oublier la douceur de tes mains et pour effacer ta timidité et ta maladresse pendant l'amour. Tu as toujours été coincé sur ce point de vue là. Tu rougissais toujours comme si c'était la première fois que je te touchais. Tu avais toujours cette expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la douleur quand je te pénétrais ce qui me donnait toujours la stupide impression de te prendre pour la première fois.

Et comme toujours, au moment de jouir, j'ai fermé très fort les yeux pour effacer cet inconnu de mon esprit et pour ne penser qu'à toi. Pour revoir, une fois de plus, ton visage quand le plaisir te terrassait. Après, j'ai immédiatement viré le mec de chez nous et j'ai appelé Hermione pour qu'elle vienne prendre Cassandre. Ensuite, tu sais ce que j'ai fait Harry ? Hé bien, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que mes yeux piquent douloureusement et que ma gorge soit enrouée.

Bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à ma leçon de moral le lendemain. Je sais que je prends des risques inutiles mais je me sens revivre à l'idée que ces inconnus finiront un jour par me refiler une saloperie de maladie qui me tuera. On m'a pourtant rappelé que je dois, avant tout, penser à notre fille mais moi, je ne pense qu'à toi. J'enchaîne les merdes et tu n'es plus là au final pour me rattraper et me remettre sur le droit chemin.

C'est simple, chaque jour me tue un peu plus que la veille.

Bien sûr, personne ne voit à quel point je suis au bord du désespoir. Je suis un excellent comédien et tu le sais très bien. Alors, je joue mon rôle à la perfection. Et lorsque la nuit venue je retire enfin mon masque, je me fais mal pour ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse. J'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier. L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe sauvage, la mutilation, les tentatives de suicide…Tout. Mais rien ne m'apporte l'oubli dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à avancer.

Le pire, c'est que je suis intimement convaincu que tu me surveilles depuis le ciel. Je suis sûr que tu ressens ma douleur comme si elle était la tienne. J'ai conscience de jouer au con mais, Harry, tu me manques tellement ! C'est si dur de vivre sans toi ! C'est _**trop**_ dur de vivre sans toi…Moi, je n'ai pas ta force ni ton courage pour relever la tête. Moi, je suis lâche et j'ai besoin que tu me reviennes pour me redonner le goût de vivre et de me battre.

Un ange.

Voilà ce que tu étais et voilà ce que tu es toujours même si tu es mort. Un merveilleux ange qui a été accueilli au ciel et qui réside parmi ces semblables. Tu sais quoi ? Moi qui n'ai jamais été croyant, moi qui ai toujours renié Dieu, moi qui ai insulté toutes les divinités que vénèrent les hommes, je suis convaincu que je t'ai simplement dit au revoir et non pas adieu comme les autres prétendent. On s'aime trop pour que la mort puisse nous séparer définitivement. On se reverra, c'est obligatoire.

Merlin, j'ai tellement besoin de croire ça !

Je suis toujours devant ta tombe ou plutôt, je suis assis contre ta pierre tombale et je noirci de mots inutiles ce parchemin que je vais ensuite abandonner ici. Malgré moi, je repense à tous ces évènements qui nous ont poussés à nous mettre ensemble au début de notre septième année. Tu te souviens à quel point j'allais mal à ce moment là après la mort de Dumbledore ? Tu te rappelles mes larmes que je cachais car j'avais tellement honte d'être un mangemort raté trop lâche pour affronter son Maître ?

Et tu es entré dans le champ de ruines qu'était ma vie à cette époque. Tu m'as donné ton oxygène à chaque fois que tu sentais que j'étouffais à cause de mon passé et de mon nom de famille. Tu me répétais sans cesse que tu étais prêt à tuer quiconque oserait toucher à un seul de mes cheveux. Tu m'avais promis la lune et tu m'as offert à la place le paradis de tes bras et de ton corps.

C'est drôle de voir comme les sentiments peuvent évoluer avec le temps. Lorsque l'on s'est rencontré et que tu as refusé mon amitié, je me suis juré de faire de ta vie un enfer. Je me sentais tellement humilié à la simple idée que tu ais pu préférer Ron Weasley, le pauvre rouquin, à moi, le riche Sang Pur. Oh oui, je t'ai vraiment haï pendant cinq ans. Haï, au point d'avoir désiré la victoire de Voldemort afin de te voir mourir. Et tu es mort sous mes yeux mais dans des circonstances que je n'avais pas prévues à onze ans.

Merlin, tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça alors qu'il est trop tard pour changer le cours des choses. Tu te souviens, peut-être, de cette nuit où tu m'avais imploré de te parler un peu de moi et de mes sentiments. J'avais refusé, bien évidemment, puisqu'un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiment. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de te dire à quel point je t'aime même si je n'ai jamais su te murmurer ces mots. Je souhaite également t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé à t'adorer.

Donc, je reprends mon histoire.

Le temps a passé et nous avons grandi côte à côte même si l'on était des ennemis. Mes sentiments ont commencé à changer au cours de notre sixième année d'étude. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas. Peut-être avais-je tout simplement besoin de me raccrocher à quelqu'un ? Après tout, mon monde était en train de s'écrouler et j'étais devenu mangemort pour sauver la vie de mes parents et la mienne au passage. Oui, je crois que j'avais besoin d'un point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Et ce fut toi.

Harry, te souviens-tu des débuts de notre relation ? C'était si dur d'être ensemble et de s'aimer car tant de choses nous opposaient. On a pourtant traversé les pires moments sans se lâcher la main et surtout sans renoncer à notre amour _**contre-nature**_. Il faut dire que les temps étaient difficiles et que la plupart des gens avaient oublié la signification du mot _**aimer**_. Oui, les sorciers ne voyaient plus que le mal, la souffrance, le sang, la violence et l'intolérance qui régnait en maîtres absolus.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le regard des autres qui jouait en notre défaveur. Il y avait également le fait que nous étions deux hommes. Puis, tu as commis l'impardonnable erreur de tomber enceint et c'est moi qu'on a accusé, rejeté à cause de cet évènement imprévu qui t'affaiblissait au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de toi. Tu dois sans doute te rappeler mon effarement lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant à 17 ans mais tu refusais d'avorter.

J'écris ces lignes en repensant à ton ventre arrondi et je sens les larmes s'échapper encore plus rapidement de mes yeux. Mais je préfère me convaincre que c'est la pluie qui humidifie ma peau. Comme ça, ma fierté est sauvegardée. Je me mens une fois de plus et j'en ai conscience. Ce sont bien des larmes qui cascadent le long de mon visage alors que mes sanglots augmentent peu à peu sous le poids de mes souvenirs.

Vois-tu à quoi je suis réduit ?

Je ne vis plus que dans le passé. Je ne sais plus vivre autre part que parmi mes souvenirs. Te rappelles-tu toutes ces promesses que l'on s'était faites ? Tu m'avais juré d'être toujours là pour moi. Tu m'avais promis de finir ta vie dans mon manoir même si l'on n'était plus un couple depuis longtemps. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le but que l'on s'était fixé. Un but qui nous forçait à nous battre nuits et jours pour rester en vie jusque là.

Mon cœur se serre quand je repense à ton sourire qui pouvait illuminer une pièce entière. Te souviens-tu de nos fous rires ? Te souviens-tu de notre joie contagieuse lorsqu'on était ensemble ? Te souviens-tu de notre bonheur ? Te souviens-tu à quel point la vie était simple à deux ? Te rappelles-tu nos tout premiers instants ? Te rappelles-tu notre premier baiser ?

La délicatesse de tes lèvres posées sur les miennes plus froides et plus fines. Te rappelles-tu la nuit où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois ? Moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu étais si beau et si maladroit. Je me rappelle aussi de tes larmes lorsque je t'ai pris ton dernier morceau d'innocence te forçant à devenir définitivement un adulte. C'est cette nuit-là que Cassandre a été conçue.

Je regarde une fois de plus la photo qui se trouve dans mon portefeuille. Tu souris sur ce cliché et cela me force à me souvenir que tu ne me souriras plus jamais. Te rends-tu seulement compte de l'enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongé ? Comprends-tu au moins pourquoi c'est si dur de continuer sans toi ? J'ai tant de pensées qui dansent dans ma tête que je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai encore envie de te dire dans cette lettre.

Je repense à ces moments de silence qu'on partageait comme d'autres partagent leurs éclats de rire. Nous, il nous suffisait d'un regard pour que l'on comprenne ce que l'autre éprouvait. Nous restions parfois des heures assis l'un en face de l'autre silencieusement se contentant de se regarder sans même se toucher. Et tes yeux me parlaient. Ils me disaient tout ce que ta bouche n'arrivait pas à me murmurer et mes yeux te répondaient. On faisait tout simplement l'amour avec nos regards.

Je veux mourir.

C'est mon dernier souhait. Je veux mourir, ici, appuyé contre ta pierre tombale. Je veux sentir la vie quitter mes veines pour se répandre sur le sol boueux en une marre écarlate. La nuit, je ne rêve que de ça. Je fantasme sur ma mort car cela me donne l'impression de contrôler au moins une chose sur cette terre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est comme si tu me demandais de respirer sans oxygène. C'est comme si tu exigeais de me désaltérer sans eau. C'est comme si tu me suppliais de réaliser l'impossible.

Tu es tout pour moi.

Je me nourrissais de toi comme d'autres se nourrissent de pain et de soleil. Tu étais une partie de moi comme j'étais une partie de toi également. Peut-on survivre si l'on perd la moitié de soi-même ? Je ne crois pas et je ne le veux pas. Tu représentais tellement de choses pour moi. Tu étais sans aucun doute beaucoup trop important pour mon propre bien.

Tu étais ma vie.

Tu étais le seul qui arrivait à illuminer mes journées par sa simple présence. Même Cassandre n'a pas assez d'importance pour me donner une envie de me battre pour voir un nouveau jour se lever. Tu étais mon cœur et mon âme. Tu étais celui qui m'avait rendu humain. Et surtout, tu donnais un sens à mon existence. Je savais pourquoi je me battais aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je me levais le matin en sachant que j'allais passer ma journée à essayer de te sauver de la Prophétie. J'avais une mission. J'avais de l'importance. J'avais une raison d'être encore vivant malgré toutes mes erreurs passées.

J'arrive au bout de ce que je tenais à te dire. Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que tu m'as quitté pour un monde que je te souhaite meilleur que celui-ci. J'entends au loin le bruit de pas qui se rapproche inexorablement de ta tombe. Je sais déjà que c'est Hermione qui est venue me chercher. Je n'avais encore jamais eu assez de courage pour me rendre à l'endroit où tu reposes pour le reste de l'éternité.

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te dire de plus ?

A part qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques cruellement. Cassandre te réclame sans cesse de sa petite voix enfantine et quand je lui réponds qu'elle ne peut plus te voir, elle part bouder dans un coin. Hermione et les autres s'en sortent plutôt bien. Ils se reconstruisent peu à peu un avenir même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Le plus dur, c'est qu'il faut oublier la guerre et tout ce que nous avons perdu à cause d'elle.

Ron est le seul qui semble se noyer un peu plus à chaque heure écoulée. Pour lui non plus, il n'y a plus d'été. Il n'y a plus de soleil, plus d'oiseaux, plus de raison d'exister, plus de jours, plus de nuits, plus rien. Rien que le silence. Rien que le froid de l'absence. Rien que la douleur de l'indifférence. Rien que la solitude encore et encore.

Je vais achever ma lettre maintenant. Malgré tout ce que je viens de t'écrire, je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je vais relever la tête. On va relever la tête, Weasley et moi, et on va faire tout ce qu'il faut pour nous remettre de ta mort. Et si je continue à vivre jour après jour, je veux que tu saches que c'est pour toi et que se sera toujours uniquement pour toi.

Je dois vraiment m'arrêter car Hermione n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Elle tient Cassandre par la main et notre fille ne t'a jamais autant ressemblé qu'à ce moment précis. Ses yeux émeraude me fixent tristement et ses boucles noires dansent autour de son visage au gré du vent et de la pluie.

Un soir, peu de temps avant le combat final, tu m'avais fait jurer que si le pire devait se produire, je devrais rester fort. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Mais plus encore, pour notre fille. Alors même si j'ai mal à en crever, Harry, je te renouvelle ma promesse. Je vais vivre encore un long moment. Je vais continuer à vivre en te maudissant à chaque instant pour me forcer à endurer cela en souvenir de toi.

Et quand la mort viendra enfin me prendre après des décennies de temps perdu, je te jure qu'à ce moment-là, je te pardonnerai de m'avoir abandonné ici bas. Je te pardonnerai toutes les larmes que j'aurai versées au cours de mon existence. Je te pardonnerai d'avoir eu la faiblesse de mourir alors que tu m'avais promis de survivre.

Je te pardonnerai, Harry James Potter, parce que je t'aimerai encore.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà une nouvelle fic de terminée ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu même si ce n'est pas très joyeux comme thème. En fait, je renoue avec mon premier amour, c'est-à-dire le drame. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez la moindre chose à me dire laissez-moi un petit review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos impressions. Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui me lisent même si vous ne me laissez aucun message.**

**A +**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
